One Month field trip
by AmyLuckyStar
Summary: SUMMARY: Mikan and Natsume having a big field trip next month. What would happen to our favorite couple when a new guy come in. And what!Miakn fell down a hole!AND GOT KIDNAPPED!What would happen? to find out. plz read this story mine 1st story ever
1. Big news

_**One Month Field Trip**_

Hey Guy !!!! This is my frist time writing a story so plz be nice:] and **plz REVIEW!! **thx

_**SUMMARY: **Mikan and Natsume having a big flied trip next month. What would happen to our favorite couple when a new guy come in. And what!!!Miakn fell down a hole!!!! AND GOT KIDNAPPED!!!What would happen??? to find out **plz read this story!!! [it my1st story so again plz REVIEW]**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Mr. Narumi walk into the class and said " Good morning my beautiful student" and gives out a smiles that made everyone in the class sweat drop.

"Good Morning" reply only By Mikan, Anna and Yuu

"Tomorrow we will be going on a Field trip" Narumi said. "But it will last one month. That why after I'm done, you will be given a free day today from all of you class so you can go pack and go to central town to buy your necessary.

After Mikan had just heard what Mr. Narumi said, she excitedly jumps up and down like a little 5 year old girl and said "Omg!! Yay!! I'm so excited!!"

Natsume gives her a smirk and said "Sit down polka or should I say pink heart"

Mikan twitch her eyes of what he just says and said "YOU PERVERT!"

Mr. Narumi sight and said "Anyway about the trip, we will be going to an island own by the Academy so that way we won't be expose to any regular people. Also you will have to be with your partner 24/7--

"WHAT!!!!"Mikan cut off Mr. Narumi. You mean I have to be with him (she point at Natsume)

"What does that mean polka " Natsume give her a glare

"Nev...Nerv… Never mind" Mikan said stuttering

"The nerve of her to say this" Natsume thought. "What does that mean? That she don't like me. That girl is really dense. She doesn't even know my feeling for her this past year."

Suddenly koko start to laugh when he read this in Natsume mind. "Aww Natsume I didn't know you feel this way to Sakura" he chuckled

Natsume just gives koko a glare that says if-you-say-a-word-then-you are-dead-before-you-know-it.

"Don't worry man" koko said. "I won't say a thing". Then he left

"So as I was saying" Mr. Narumi continued. "You will be together with your partner 24/7 no trading or anything. You will not leave your partner alone. You also have to watch out for each other. Well that all for now."

"See yah!" Mr. Narumi said then left

"Aww Sakura, its ok don't cry" Ruka trying to comforted Mikan.

"You lucky Ruka" Mikan said. "At least you will able to be with Hotaru your girlfriend."

Ruka was blushing when Mikan said this.

"Yeah but she still going to blackmail me" Ruka said.

"Even so" Mikan continued. Everyone is going to be with the person they are in love with like Koko and Permy, Anna and Yuu, and you and Hotaru. And I be alone with him [turn back and look at Natsume].

Then Natsume give her a glare

"Ahh!! Save me Hotaru" Mikan said as she run toward her best friend. But before she notice.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Oww that hurt" Mikan said as she rub her hair.

"That's what you get for coming near me" Hotaru said then blow the top of her "Baka Gun".

"You meanie" Mikan cried.

Then Tsubasa walk in and his girlfriend Misaki was behind him.

"Hey do you guy want to go to Central Town" Tsubasa ask while coming in to the class.

"Tsubasa!" Mikan yell and run to Tsubasa to give him a hug.

"How are you Mikan" Tsubasa said returning the hug.

"Fine" She replies.

Then Natsume got up and come near Tsubasa and give him a death glare. That even everyone in the class feel it.

"Stop hugging her before I burn you " Natsume said.

Then Tsubasa let Mikan down.

"So how about let's go to Central Town today" Misaki said walking in." All of the High and Middle school section is going to that field trip.

**[AN: I forgot to say that Mikan and they rest off her class are 13 that mean they are on there last year for middle school. And Misaki and Tsubasa are 15 and they are in there 2****nd**** year of high school]**

"Misaki!!"Mikan yell and hug her like she did to Tsubasa.

"Oh so you not stopping her form hugging Misaki but you stop me from hugging her" Tsubasa tease.

"She is not a baka like you" Natsume said and give him another glare

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2 is coming up!!!!!!**_

_****__**I edits this chapter !!!**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trammie:]

hey u guy. thx for reading this!  
is my first time writting this story. so plz tel me if it good or bad!

and if u have any idea for the next chapter just tell me

thx!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**plz review**_

_**MY GRAMMER IS NOT GOOD SO IM SORRY !!**_


	2. Central town

**_So, on to chapter 2!!!!!!! Thx u guy for reading this and reviewing it!!! You don't know how happy I'am that you guy review and read my story!!! And i very sry about my mistake!! and my grammar is not good so plz help me if i make any mistake!!_**

**_Thx for the following who review my story! Thx so much!_**

**_shannae :)_**

**_minori13_**

**_natsumexmikan43vr_**

**_J1nx_**

**_frowninggivesyouwrinkles_**

**_Thx so much u guy make cry of happiness cuz u review it!!!_**

**_on to the story![i hope i won't make any mistake]_**

**_chapter2: _**_Central__Town_

"Come on Natsume, let's go"Mikan beg him.

"No" Natsume answer coldly. While is manga is on his head.

"But Jin-Jin won't let me go unless you go with me" Mikan said.

"Fine"he said

"Thankyou" she said

"Come on let go" Permy said. Or we will miss the bus.

"Ok let's go" Mikan said while pulling Natsume hand.

"How the heck did that baka get Natsume to come with her" Permy said.

"Maybe....he ..never mind" koko said.

He about to say that Natsume like Mikan but then Natsume was starting at him so he decide to walk way with his girlfriend.[which is permy]

**_At _****_Central_********_Town_****_:_**

"Let's go to that store" Misaki said.

"That dress store" Mikan said point to it.

"Yup" She said.

"Ok let's go"Mikan say and run to the store.

"HOTARU!!"Mikan shout and run toward her and giving her a hug.

But little do she know. that Hotaru was carring a BAKA GUN with her.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Hotaru why did you design such thing" Mikan complain.

"So I can use it's on idiots like you" She said.

"Ahhhh! you meanie" Mikan whinnied.

"Hota-"Mikan was cut off when she saw this cute dress and running toward it.

"Omg this dress is so kawaii" She said.

It's was a pink plaid dress. And it comes with a straw hat.

"You must try this on" Anna say. I think it look perfect on you.

"Um...ok" Mikan say then run straight to the fitting room.

"What is everyone waiting for" Ruka ask when he and Natsume walk into that store.

"Oh Mikan is trying on this really cute dress" Misaki said.

"So?" Natsume said. How is that so important that everyone is waiting to see what she look like.

"Whatever Natsume" Tsubasa said. You know you want to see her in a cute dress to so don't lie.

"Shut up shadow" Natsume said. Before I burn you.

"Oh there you guy are" Mr. Narumi said. I forgot to tell you this morning that we have an new student. He was in the principal office this morning so that why he wasn't in the class before.

"Sup!" a guy behind Mr. Narumi walk up.

"Ooh is cute no handsome" Some of the girls there whisper.

"My name is--"he said.

Before he could continue. Mikan walk out.

"How do you think I look" She asks without realized the new boy was there.

"You look so beautiful" The boy said walking up to her and knee down, got her hand a kiss it.

"You are the most beautiful girl I had ever met" he said then got up.

Mikan was blushing to this. Natsume saw what happen. He was about to burn him but Ruka stop him.

"My name is Fuji" He said.

"Well Fuji" Mikan said politely. My name is Mik-

She was cut off when Natsume pull her to his side.

"What are you doing" She asks him.

"Stay away from pretty boy" Natsume said.

"Why? I just want to be nice" She said.

Natsume then give Narumi a death glare.

"Well bye" said then quickly left.

"What is wrong with that Man?" Natsume thought to himself. Just when Mikan and I were getting closer. He had to bring HIM!!

"So what is your name" Fuji ask again.

"Oh is Mikan Sakura" She said.

"What an lovely name" He comment.

"So what do you think of this dress" She ask everyone again.

"It pretty" Everyone comment except Natsume

"Its ugly" Natsume say.

"But it cute" Mikan say.

"Ooh" Tsubasa said. Natsume is jealousy

Natsume didn't say anything, he just walk out of the store.

Natsume thought the dress is adorable on her but he didn't want to say anything because of his pride and the new boy was there.

"Where is Natsume" Mikan thought to after she went shopping around the store.

then she spot Natsume under the sakura tree with the manga on his face.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out

"What the heck" Natsume thought. who is calling me.

Then he look up and saw a familiar figure walk toward him.

"What do you want polka dot" he ask not even looking to her.

"you seem angry or mad when you left that store" she ask. Can you tell me why?

"Because I....I..." he was stuttering

"Because I what" She ask.

Then suddenly Natsume got up and bent to to kiss the Mikan.

He wrap his hand around her waist so she can't push him.

"Natsume!!!!" Mikan yell and break the kiss. YOU PERVERT!!! why the heck did you kiss me. UGH!

Then Mikan walk away. While they were kissing they din't know that somebody was watching them kiss.  
**[AN: yea you guess it. It was the new boy Fuji.]**

"Why is your face so red" Fuji ask Mikan in the bus.

"Oh...it...um...nothing"Mikan say and fake it with an lovely smile.

Then they went back to the school

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_oh chapter 3 is comming up:_**

**TRAMMIE:]**

**HEY U GUY, WAT DI DYOU THINK O****F THE STORY !  
AND _PLZ REVIEW_**

**THX**

**AND IF I MADE ANY MISTAKE JUST TELL ME**

**AND IF U HAVE ANY IDEA, JUST TELL ME OK?**

**AND MY GRAMMER IS NOT GOOD SO IM SRY!**

**BUT PLZ!**

******REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Packing Up

**Thx you guy all for reviewing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**natsumexmikan43vr**_

_**minori13**_

_**lovepikachu12**_

_**NatsumesSoulmate**_

_**Stary Moonlite Sky**_

_**snow **_

I'm so happy!!!

Chapter 3**: Packing up!**

"Knock...knocks...Knock." Someone was knocking on Mikan door.

"I'll be right there" She said.

When she opens her door, she saw Fuji was standing right there.

"Well hello Fuji" Mikan said politely. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank-you" He reply.

"So what bring you here to my dorm?" She asks him.

"Well my room is 2 dorms beside you on the left" He said.

_**[AN: Here is how the dorm is Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Fuji][All of them are special star]**_

"So I decide to come to your dorm to see if you are done packing and do you need any help" He said.

"Oh that was nice of you to drop in" She said. "Come on in."

Fuji walk in and said "Thanks".

"Um…you welcome" She said.

When Mikan about to close the door, she saw Natsume was standing there.

"Oh hey Natsume" Mikan waves at him

"Hmph" was his reply

"Come inside" She said.

"I don't want to disturb you and Fuji" He said.

"Oh ok then" she close the door but he stop it with he foot.

"I thought you said you not coming in" She asks him.

"Well whatever I'm coming in anyway" He said.

"Like I'm leaving you with pretty boy" He thought. "You must be crazy polka dot."

"Sup?" Fuji said.

"Hmph" Natsume answer

"He don't like to talk much" I said giving Fuji a sweetly smile which Natsume give me a glare after I did that.

"So are you done packing polka dot" Natsume ask and sit on her couch.

"Yea I'm almost done" She replies and went to the bathroom to get her necessary.

Mikan was trying to reach the top shelf in the cabinet for her bag of accessory. While having trouble she was about to call Natsume for help but he might not do it so she decide to asks Fuji "Oh Fuji can you help me get this thing on the top shelf"

Fuji then walk in the bathroom leaving the irritated Natsume on the couch. "Here you go" He handed the thing to her.

"Thanks" Mikan give a smile.

"Ugh" Natsume thought to himself. "So disturbing".

"Come on polka dot" Natsume said pulling her out of the bathroom. Hurry up and packing or you will be left behind.

"Fine" She said walking toward the suitcase.

The true is, Natsume didn't want Mikan near Fuji because he feel that Fuji will steal **HIS **Mikan away from him.

"Well see you later" Fuji said waving goodbye.

"Bye Fuji" Mikan said waving at him.

"So are you done packing" Mikan asks Natsume.

"…." Was his reply. Then he walks out.

**At the bus:**

"Wow" said Mr. Narumi to his class. "How much do you all pack? Oh well, let's just hurry up so we came go."

Then Fuji come near Mikan and asks "Can I sit here"

"Um…sure" Mikan said.

While they were talking, Natsume was staring at them.

"How can you let Mikan sit with that guy" Ruka ask Natsume when he sit next to him.

"I'm not here mother so why do I need to care" He said.

"But I know that you like her"

"Whatever"

"See, you admit it!"

"Just leave me alone right now" Natsume said then went to another sit.

"What is wrong with him" Hotaru said in her usual emotionless voice while sitting next to Ruka.

"Mikan" He said let out a sigh.

"I see" She said.

"Yup" He said

"I guess we have to fix them up" she said with a money sign in her eyes.

"What are you planning to do" Ruka asks.

"You see" Then he whisper her plan to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

chapter 4 is coming up!!!!!!!!!  
plz if u have any idea just tell me!  
______________________________-

Trammie:  
plz review!  
And comment about anything in the story  
I try to make it good as possible but oh well

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. The Ghost

Thx Jinxx-chan for the comment and idea! I wil try my best to write it!

Chapter 4: The Ghost!!!

"We are finally here" Mikan yell of excitement when she got out of the bus.

"Shut up pink pattern" Natsume said getting down from the bus.

"You saw it!!" Mikan turn around and glare at him.

"Obviously you have no taste" Natsume tease her.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Permy scream at them.

"Oh ok" Mikan apologized. I'm sorry.

"It's ok" Permy say.

"Class here is the key to your room" Mr. Narumi handed them the key.

"Wait!" Mikan yell. Do we share a room with our partner?

"Of course!" Mr. Narumi say.

"But...that...mean..I..I..have sleep with NATSUME!" Mikan stutter.

"And what make you think I wan to sleep with you?" Natsume glares at her.

"No Mikan" Ruka say. You both have your own bed. There is two bed in a room.

"Duh!" Permy say.

"Well class, I have to meet up with the teacher to discuse something," Mr. Narumi say. So I meet you all here in the hotel lobby.

"Oh ok! Bye Narmui-sensei" Mikan waves goodbye to

"So Mikan-chan" Fuji say as he walk near her. What is your room number?

"Oh my is 203" Mikan say.

"Realy?" Fuji said. Mine is 202.

"Cool!" Mikan say. Our room is next to each other.

"Well see you later" Fuji said then left.

"So Mikan?" Ruka say. Your room number is 203?.

"Yup!" Mikan say. How you know?

"Oh I heard you and Fuji were talkinga bout it"

"Oh I see"

"Yeah, my room is 204"

"Realy?"

"Yup"

"Yay! Hotaru room is next to my"

"Pokla dot lets go" Natsume sad.

"Well ok! Bye ruka"Mikan waves .

"Where is the key Polka" Natsume asks when they got there.

"Until you you called me by my name I'm not going to tell you" Mikan say then the opposite way of him and cross her to her chest.

"Fine then have it your way" He said then found the key was in her hand and he yank it out and went into the room and lock her outside of the room.

"Hey Natsume!!" She bang the door. Let me in.

"Not into you say sorry" He say.

"But I didn't do anything"

"Yeah you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yeah you did"

While they were fighting everyone sweat drop thinking about what a good couples they made.

"Mikan what are you doing banging the door like that?" Fuji asks opening this door.

"Natsume lock me out" She say.

"Ah! I see" He said.

"Well do you want to go to my room and wait until he open the door?" He asks.

"Ok…um…sure" Mikan said got up.

So then Mikan went into Fuji room. But Natsume didn't know, He thought she is still at the door. Then he open the door and find that she is not there.

"Where is polka?" He ask Ruka.

[AN: here is how the room work: Fuji/ Mikan-n-Natsume/ Hotaru-n-Ruka .]

"If you mean Mikan then she is in Fuji room" He answer.

"What! Why did you let her go to his room?" Natsume ask in a concern voice.

"Hey I'm not the one who lock her out so --" Ruka said.

But he was cut off when Natsume went to Fuji room.

He saw Mikan was sitting on the bed and he saw Fuji sitting on the chair near it.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan waves over him. What make you decide to come here?

"Go back to the room polka dot" He said point his finger toward the door.

"But I was having a nice conversation with Fuji" She said.

Then he glare at her.

"Fine!" Mikan give up. Bye Fuji!

"Bye!" Fuji waves back at Mikan.

"You better keep yourself away from MY Mikan" Natsume threatening Fuji.

"Not a chance" He whisper back.

"you little--" Natsume say but was cut off when Mikan pull Natsume back to the room.

"What were you doing in Fuji room" Natsume ask when they went back to there room.

"Nothing much we just talk" She answer. But why do you need to know?

"Not your business" He said then un-pack his stuff.

***In Ruka-n-Hotaru room***

"Good job Fuji" Hotaru say to him and handed him some rabbits. This will make Natsume really jealous.

"Are you sure we not going to far" Ruka asks.

"No! this way these two idiots need to realized how much they love each other and stop fighting" She said.

"But .."Ruka said.

"No but" Hotaru said. Anyway Fuji, do you really like Mikan?

"Yeah I like her" He said.

"Really?" Ruka asks curiously.

"Yeah I mean so is so cute, and her smile can make you fall in love with you like that!" Fuji said. But I think that she will be better off with Natsume. That why I accept Imai jobs.

"You really care about her don't you?" Ruka asks Hotaru.

"Yeah but if you says anything I will make a poster of this picture and put it in the font to the hotel" Hotaru say showing him the picture when he dacing with the big chicken.

[AN: IDK THAT BIG CHINKEN NAME CUZ I FORGOT IT ;].

"Fine" He said.

"Ok lets get everyone here tonight and play games" Hotaru said with an evil grinned.

"Um… sure" Fuji said then walk out the door.

**~Night time~**

"Hey Natsume, let's go to Hotaru room" Mikan asks him.

"NO!" Natsume said.

"Fine I just go ask Fuji then" Mikan said when she about to leave the room.

The name Fuji just twitch his eyes so he decied to go with her.

"Fine I come too" Natsume say. But don't think that I come just because you say so. I come because I want to talk to Ruka.

"Whatever you say Natsume-kun" Mikan happily say.

"Shut up little girl" He say.

Inside Natsume was very happy to come with Mikan so be can be with her and keep her away form that Fuji guy. But he is also happy when Mikan called him Natsume-kun but he didn't want to say anything because of his pride.

***Im Hotaru room***

"Wow your grown look great Mikan-Chan" Anna said.

"Thanks Anna your look kawaii too" Mikan said.

"Let's start the party with a ghost story" Hotaru said.

"Ok" everyone say.

They were in a circle and Hotaru turn off the light and held a flash light to her face.

"Well there is a rumor in this hotel" Hotaru say. There was a girl who use to live here. The girl got assassinated. But her spirits is still in this hotel. There was a myth saying that on full moon, like today. That at midnight there will be a blackout and in the hallways you can hear steps, and when you go to look there is nothing, and then you will start to hear some thunder, wolf howl, and then the door of the room 203 will start to open.....

"But...but that my room" Mikan was getting scared.

"Well dummy, that was the room that the girl stay in and got kill" Hotaru say.

"B....b...bu...but" Mikan stutter.

"Shut up and let me continued" Hotaru say and shoot her with the Baka Gun.

"As I was saying" Hotaru continued. So the door of room 203 will open and the furnitures star moving around and there is a pale girl of black eyes, with gray hair, and with wounds all over the body with blood!. And have a knife and want to take revenge!!.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Ahh!" Mikan scream and put her head in Natusme lap.

"Get away from me polk dot" Natsume said. It's just thunder. What are you scared of.

"But it's just same as the story Hotaru was talking about" Mikan said and got up from Natsume lap.

"Awww! Mikan-Chan, its ok " Fuji said trying to confort her.

"But its seem do really" Mikan said.

"That because it is real dummy" Hotaru said. Whatever who want to play truth or dare?

"Me!!" Everyone shot.

"Ok I start" Hotaru said. Mikan Truth-or-Dare?

"Um...I guess dare" Mikan said.

"Ok" Hotaru said with an evil smile on her face. I you to sit on Fuji lap for 2 round.

"HUH??" Mikan said.

"You heard me" Hotaru said. Now do it!

"What??" Natsume is getting all mad and furious.

"Why are you geting all mad for?" Fuji ask in a calm voice.

"Not your bussiness" Natusme say then burn one of Hotaru pillow.

"Why the hell did you do that for" She ask.

But Natsume didn't relpy. All he can think off is how is girl got into another man arm.

So the games play all night until everyone go ttired and want to go back to their room and sleep.

"Bye Hotaru and Ruka" Mikan said. Goodnight.

"Yeah same to you" Ruka said.

"Yeah whatever" Hotaru relpy.

"So are we set" Hotaru said.

"Um.. yeah I think we are" Ruka said.

"Good! Lets begin" She said.

***Room 203***

"Natsume are you still awake" Mikan asks him in the other bed.

"Not if you keep talking to me" He said.

"But I can't sleep" She said. I'm still thinking about that scary story about the girl that Hotaru tell us.

"Just shut up and go to sleep" He said getting annoyed.

"But there is still thunder and rain outside" She said. And I'm scare.

"Well if you so scare why don't you go ask Fuji if you could sleep with him" Natsume said.

"BUT...wait that not an bad idea" She said getting up and heading to Fuji room

But then there was a loud thunder.

"BAM! BOOM! BAM!"

"Ahh! Natsume I'm scared" Mikan said before she made it for the door. She quickly run to Natsume bed.

"Help me! I'm scare Natsume!" She cry.

"Oh my God!" Natsume said. And pull her up the bed and put his arm around her waist and her hand in in his chest.

"It's ok" Natsume said. I got you.

Then sudleny the door open just as Hotaru said they would. There you see a girl about there age who look realy pale and holding a knife in her hand. Her body have blood stain on it. Then the room have a blackout but you can still see the ghost girl.

"Ahh!!" Mikan scream.

"Shut up polka" Natsume said. I got you.

He was holding her as tight as he can. And she still have her hand on his chest.

"I burn up" Natsume said as the ghost is getting closer to her.

But that didn't work. So Natsume pick Mikan up in a bridal styles and carry her out of the room.

"Polka" He said.

"Huh?" She reply.

"You are to light"

"what?"

"You need to eat more"

"What the heck?"

Then they went to the elevator and then they close the door before the ghost got near them. Then Mikan ask Natsume to put her down. He was disappoint because he still want to carry her but he just put her down as she wish. They run toward the hotel lobby.

"What wrong?" Yuu ask.

"There....there ...was....an ghost" Mikan say trying to catch her breath.

"Oh you don't believed in such stuff do you?" Yuu ask.

"But there was a ghost!" Mikan said. Just ask Natsume.

"Is it true?" Yuu asks.

"Naa" Natsume said.

"But there was!" Mikan said. You saw it to what are you taking about!

"Polka just have a nightmare that all" Natsume said all calmly.

"Oh well bye!" Yuu said. I have to give this ice-cream to Ann before she get mad. So bye!

"Why?" Mikan said as she about to cry. WHy? Why didn't you tell him the truth??

"He probaly won't believed it so whatever" Natsume said. Just go back to sleep.

"Fine!" Mikan said. But can I sleep with you?

"Whatever" Natsume said.

So then they got back to their room and Mikan sleep with Natsume that night. When they woke up that morning. Mikan was on top of Natsume and her hand is around his neck and Natsume arm is around Mikan waist. And thier lips are pess against each other. Then sudenly both of their eyes open at the same time. Both of them were blushing in different shade of red. But Natsume bangs were covering his face so you can't realy see it but Mikan you can definitely she it.

"AH!!" Mikan yell and got off of Natsume. So..sor..sorry.

"So you are falling that easily" He smirk.

"Shut up, and no i'am not!" She said heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Want me to join you" He asks still with a smirk on his face.

"No you pervert!!" She said and throw a pillow at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 is coming up!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Trammie:**

**Thx Jinxx-chan for the comment and the idea of the ghost girl!  
So the idea of the ghost story goes to Jinxx-chan NOT ME!! So don't get confuse and say the ghost story is my idea.**

**I just change it around alittle!! but lets get a hand of applaud to Jinxx-chan!!**

***clap*clap*****clap*clap*****clap*clap*****clap*clap*!!  
**

**and plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**next chapter is coming soon! sry this one come out late becuase i have to babysit and i was to busy so sry again!!**


	5. Let The Game Begin

**Thx _Jinxx-chan_ and _dbzgtfan2004 _and ****_NatsumesSoulmate_****for reviewing!! Thx so much :] I'm so happy to know that there is someone out there who is reading this story xD.**

**Chapter 5: Let The Game Begin.**

"Knock…knocks…" Someone knock on Mikan-n-Natsume room. Or room 203.

"Oh hi Fuji" Mikan greet him as she open the door.

"Good Morning" He said. Are you almost done?

"Yeah I just need to get something" She said. Will you wait one moment please?

"Um…yeah sure" He said.

"Ok thanks!" Mikan said then she close the door for a while to go get her thing and Natsume.

"Did you wait long" She ask when she saw Fuji was sitting on the floor.

"He could wait there are century for all I care" Natsume said then head to the elevators.

"Natsume!" Mikan shot at him while she help Fuji get up. Why do you have to be so mean to Fuji? He trying to be your friend and be nice to you but all you do is be mean to him.

"Whatever polka" Natsume said.

Ding! The elevator door open.

"After you" Fuji said.

"Aww Fuji-kun" Mikan said. You are so nice unlike **SOMEBODY**. She stuck her tongue at Natsume.

So after the three of them got into the elevator. The elevator was about to close but someone stuck their hand in the middle which made it open again.

"Hotaru!" Mikan scream when she saw it was Hotaru who stuck her hand in the elevator.

"You could have got hurt" Mikan said having a worry face as her look.

"Baka" Hotaru said. I should be the on who is worrying about you. I mean look you are in the elevator alone with two boys. What if something happen?

"You really care for baka" Natsume said.

"Naa I could care less about her, is just that if something is going on in the elevator and I couldn't capture it that would be a waste of money" Hotaru said with money sign on her eyes.

Everyone sweat drop.

"Hotaru you meanie" Mikan said. Hey where is Ruka?

"Right here" Ruka said and step in front of Hotaru.

"Oh Hi Ruka" Mikan said waving at him. Sorry I didn't see you there.

"It's ok Sakura" Ruka said.

So then all of the five of them got into the elevator. But then they all got stuck in there.

"Nice going polka" Natsume tease her. The elevator said that you are to fat that's why it stop.

"Shut up" Mikan said. I'm not fat.

"Yes you are"

"Shut up, I'm not fat"

"Polka dots"

"Pervert"

**Ding! The elevator door open.**

"You guys are late" Yuu said when he saw then.

"Well we are late cause** this **fatty stop the elevator" Natsume said.

"Shut up!!" Mikan yell. I'm not fat!

"Yes you are" Natsume said.

"Mikan, Natsume" Mr. Narumi said. We do not have time to fight.

"I'm sorry" Mikan bowed her head.

"It's ok" said.

"So what are we going today?" Fuji asks.

"Well we will be going into the wood this week" Mr. Narumi said to the class. So that why you won't come back to this hotel for another 3 week that why you all need go back to your room and get whatever you need and met me at the bus.

"Ok" The class said then went back to their hotel room.

***Later in the wood***

"So here we are" said when they reach to the wood. Here is our camp site.

"This place looks creepy" Anna said.

"Don't worry" Yuu said. I protect you.

"Aww" The class said which made both of them blushing like crazy.

"So as you know we will be competing here" said. But one good thing is you get to pick you team.

"What is the bad thing" Natsume said.

"Well….you see" said. Your partner had to be in your team.

"What!! Why????" Mikan said.

"Well because that is the rule" Mr. Narumi said giving Mikan a I'm-sorry-smile.

"Oh and your team is 5 people or less" He continued.

"Oh ok" The class reply.

"Hotaru be in my team please??" Mikan said giving her a puppy dog look.

"Whatever" Hotaru said. But don't give me that face because you look hundredth time uglier then before.

"Yay!" Mikan said jumping up and down.

"Hey Mikan can I be in your team to?" Fuji asks.

"Sure why not?" Mikan said.

"Thanks Mikan-Chan" Fuji said giving her a smile.

Suddenly Natsume eyes twitch when he hears Fuji called Mikan Mikan-Chan.

"Ugh" Natsume said.

***Morning***

"Class" Mr. Narumi said. We will begin our activity. So in the Blue team, there is Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Fuji. Green team is Anna, Yuu, Koko, and Permy.

"Wow" Yuu said. Our class has little people.

"Yeah I know right" Mr. Narumi said. Oh well.

**[AN: I didn't feel like adding more people in the class. Hope u guy understand.]**

"Ok our first game is two people from each team will follow this trail and go into the wood and collect all the need item in this sheet of paper that I will give you later. This is kind of like a scavenger hunt" Mr. Narumi said. But first pick your captain for each team.

Hotaru suddenly stop eating her crab food and say" We don't need to be picking a captain for the blue team because I will be the captain of the blue team.

"Ok the Green team done picking" Permy said. I will be the captain of the green team. So blue team you better watch out!

"Bring it on" Hotaru said.

"So can both captains come here please?" Mr. Narumi asks.

"Whatever" Hotaru said.

"Ok so both of you write 2 names of you member team on this sheet of paper and when you done, fold it up and give it to me" said.

"Here you go" Permy said as she handed the sheet of paper.

"Ok" Mr. Narumi announces. The 2 player for this game is Anna and Yuu.

"Yay!" Anna said. Thanks Permy.

"And the 2 players for teams blue is Mikan and Natsume" He continued.

"What?" Mikan shout when she heard this. Why? Hotaru you meanie.

"Shut up baka" Hotaru said.

"Well let the games begin" Mr. Narumi said.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5 is coming up!**

**sry for ended it short:]**

**cuz i have to get ready to go to the beach for july4**

**so yea!**

**plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. The Fall

**Thx to **

JinxNyx

sk8babe

shinochan1995

MangaKyuubi09

**I decide to continue writing the story!!! And thx so much for revieing!! Knowing someone out there is reading ur story is a really realy a happy feeling!! thx so much u guy!!**

So about my surgery I'm ok! Even though my throat sore like HECK! They say I could eat anything hard for about 1 week! I'm so mad because I love to eat! Lol I sound like a Pig :]

Ok on to **chapter 6: The Fall**

Mr. Narumi gives a smile to each team then says "On your mark, get set, go!"

So then Natsume and Mikan went to Hotaru to get the paper which lists all the stuff they need to collect in the forest and Anna and Yuu went to Permy.

Mikan was walking behind Natsume then saw a something sparkle under her feet so she decides to pick it up.

"Hey Natsume look what I found" Mikan said picking the object up.

"What the hell is that?" He asks irritated. "If we won't hurry up then we are going to lose to the other team polka dots or should I say Hello Kitty" He gives her a smirk.

"PEVERT" Mikan scream so loud that everyone around them could hear her. "When did you saw it" She asks.

"When you bent down to get that thingy you holding right now" He said. "And beside, you have no taste in fashion".

"Yes I do so shut up because I don't care"

"….."

Mikan then look at the object and hold it to Natsume face and ask "What is this thing?"

"I dunno" he reply. "But to be on the safe side just put it back"

"Why? It's so pretty!" Mikan exclaimed while she was staring at it. "It looks like an Alice stone and the color is rainbow, cool!"

"Whatever" He said then starts to walk away.

Mikan run near Natsume while she still hold the Alice stone because her feeling tell her that she might need it later. "Would you wait up?" Mikan said.

All Natsume does is keep walking. This got Mikan irritated so she decides to start a conversation with him. "Natsume what do we need to collected?" she ask innocently.

"All it's say on the paper is that when we find a rock that look like a bear, search around it and you will find a clue of what you need to find" Natsume said handed Mikan the paper.

"But it also said that once we get to the rock and got the other clue there, there should be a key around there" Mikan stated.

"Whatever polka, let's just go" Natsume hurry away.

So once they reach the rock. They saw that Yuu and Anna was already there.

Mikan pull Natsume hand and said "Come on, we need to catch up".

"Let go of my hand" Natsume said.

So then they reach to the rock and find the clue under the rock it says "Walk 2 km north and then you will see a pink tree on the left and then you will find the next clue there, good luck!"

"Damn!" Natsume curse under his breath. "Why does that gay teacher have to get the tree pink?"

"Maybe because it's kawaii" Mikan squeal.

"Shut up polka, you know nothing" He said.

"Look I found something" Mikan said and got down to get it. "It's a key" she said.

"I know what it is stupid" He said. "I think that is one of the item we need go find because here is another sheet of paper that Imai give me" Natsume then handed the paper to Mikan.

It's read:

Here is what you need to find in this challenge.

A key

A box

A candy bar.

A map.

A heart key chain.

"That seem simple" He said.

"Ok then, so let stop chit chatting and get down to business" Mikan said.

"Never knew a stupid girl could say something that smart" He gives her a smirk.

" Shut up and let's go" Mikan said.

Once they reach the pink tree, Natsume have a disgusting look on his face. And Mikan face was fill with happiness when she saw the tree. The tree was definitely pink but to their surprise it was also glittery.

"It's so KAWAII" She keep shouting.

"No it's not and stop shouting before you make my ear bleed!" Natsume said covering his ear.

So they got the clue and got the stuff and was heading out. Its was also dark and Mikan got scared but Natsume was a head of her.

"Natsume…I'm…scared" She mumbled in a low voice but loud enough for Natsume to hear her but he didn't reply.

Then she saw something over on her right and got scared and she start to back up and fall in a hole on her left.

"Ahh!!" She scream when she fall.

"What the-" Natsume said as he turn around. But he didn't see Mikan anywhere. "Where are you Mikan?" He thought as he was getting worrier.

But Mikan didn't reply because she fall in the cliff which was 12ft long. Natsume then runback to where Mikan was but didn't see her. He start to walk to the left side and little does he know he fall down on the same cliff that Mikan fall to.

"What happen?" Mikan confusedly asks as she open her eyes she find that Natsume body was laying on top of her and that he was staring at her. "Get of me" She push him off of her.

"How you get down here?" She asks him as nothing had happen.

"I should be the one asking you that question" He said.

"Well **SOMEONE** was not walking with me then I saw something that got me scared and then I start to back up and then I fall and end up here" She said.

"I see" He said. "Well I was looking for you since I didn't see you then I fall all because of **THIS IDIOTS**" He empathized the word this idiots to her.

"Shut up" She said. But then she just got a glare from him.

_**~~Back to the camping site~~~**_

"Well look like the winner is the is the Green team" Mr. Narumi said as Yuu and Anna walk out of the wood.

"Yay!" Permy said jumping up and down.

"I'm going to kill those idiots" Hotaru said.

"You mean the Green team?" Ruka asks?

"No not those idiots" Hotaru said. The two idiots in our team that make us lose.

"Oh" Fuji said. "But shouldn't they be back rite now?" He asks. " I mean It's dark already"

"Yeah you right" Ruka said. "Hey Yuu, did you see Natsume and Mikan?" He asks Yuu.

"I just saw Natsume was mumbling something about where is Mikan" Yuu said.

"If that boy loss Mikan I kill him" Hotaru said with a murdering eyes.

"Calm down student" Mr. Narumi said. "I'm Sure they be back soon, If not after 30min. We will go look for them ok?"

"Fine!" They all agree.

_**~~Back to the two idiots~~**_

"Natsume" Mikan called out his name.

"What you want?" He asks coldly.

"I'm scared and its getting darker every second and I'm getting cold too" She said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" He said.

"I'm scared" She keep mumbling. Then she got close next to him.

Then Natsume wrap his hand around her little waist which make her madly blushing.

"What are you doing" Mikan said trying to push his hand out of her waist but he is to strong for her.

"Do you want to be cold?" He ask her.

"No" She reply.

"Ok then stay still" He said.

Mikan just sat there while Natsume hand was around her waist. She was madly blushing and he could see this to but he just let it be. Inside he was madly blushing like her but good thing his bang was covering it and its was dark so she could see it.

_Look who blushing_

Who the hell are you?

_I'm your conscience dummy_

Shut up! Then

_Why I can tell that you like Ms. Sakura a lot_

Who the hell told you?

_The heart told me, we have a party last night and then she told me_

Whatever

_Don't act innocent with me, I know that you like her very much _

Shut up!

_No_

Fine

_So just tell her_

Tell her what?

_That you are __**in love **__with her_

No!

_If I were you I would do it know since there is no one around you_

Fine!

_And also give her a kiss too_

I think about that

_There no time to think, just do as I said._

Whatever! Leave so I can so it!

_Fine, and also Good Luck_

"Look at the star Natsume!" Mikan said pointing at billion of star in the sky. "Aren't they beautiful" she continued. "I mean at the school we see nothing at night in the sky, but here, they are so wonderful, right Natsume?" Mikan turn to him. But all he was doing is staring at her which made her blush so she turns away.

"Mikan" He said pulling her closer to him.

"Um…di...did...you...ju...just called me by my first name" Mikan stutter.

He didn't answer back but he was getting closer and closer to her.

"Omg is he going to kiss me?" She thought to herself.

"Come on Natsume a one more centimeter" His mind told him.

Just when they about to kiss

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Get away from the idiots Natsume!!" Hotaru said after she gives both of the 2 shot from her baka gun.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said running toward her. But little did she know.

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Oww you meanie, that hurt you know" Mikan compain as she rub her head.

"You know how much I worry about you" Hotaru said giving Mikan a **quick **hug.

"Damn you Hotaru" Natsume curse. "Just when I was about to kiss her."

"Natsume where were you two" Ruka said as he walk near Natsume.

"Well polka and me fall down this cliff" Natsume said as if it was nothing.

"Well come on let go back" Ruka said. "Everyone was worry about you two".

"Yo Ruka, did you see that scene with my and polka?" He ask while feeling embarrassed.

"You mean when you were about to kiss her and confess to her?" Ruka asks. "Then the answer is yes" he said. "But Hotaru got it all in flim and she took some picture too.

"Damn her" He said.

So then they all went back to the camping site and explain everything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 is comming up!!  
thx for those of you who review!!  
and plx review!!!

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _****_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**_PLZ IM BEGGING YOU! ;]_**


End file.
